


Boku wa hitori de nakitai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Men Crying, Movie Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto particolare con i film, quelli di guerra in particolare.Non era raro che si lasciasse trasportare troppo dagli avvenimenti, dalla trama, che cominciasse ad immedesimarsi nei personaggi, a pensare che quello che stava guardando effettivamente riguardasse situazioni realmente verificatesi.E normalmente scoppiava in lacrime.





	Boku wa hitori de nakitai

**_ \- Boku wa Hitori de Nakitai -  _ **

Ohno stava fermo nei pressi dell’ingresso del cinema.

Tentennava.

Quella pomeriggio Masaki l’aveva chiamato, chiedendogli se avesse voglia di andare a vedere ‘Lettere da Iwo Jima’ al cinema.

Il più grande aveva tentennato.

Gli piaceva andare al cinema con Aiba. Gli faceva piacere andare a vedere il film di Kazunari, vedere il risultato di tutto quel tempo passato in America. Era scontato che l’avrebbe visto.

Tutte ragioni per cui aveva accettato l’invito dell’altro.

Tuttavia ora che si trovava davanti alle porte del cinema, biglietto in mano, era come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato il motivo per cui aveva tentennato inizialmente.

Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto particolare con i film, quelli di guerra in particolare.

Non era raro che si lasciasse trasportare troppo dagli avvenimenti, dalla trama, che cominciasse ad immedesimarsi nei personaggi, a pensare che quello che stava guardando effettivamente riguardasse situazioni realmente verificatesi.

E normalmente scoppiava in lacrime.

Non era il tipo da lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo dai film, ma quelli di guerra erano in grado di sortire su di lui quest’effetto.

Ragion per cui preferiva guardarli a casa, possibilmente da solo, quando era libero di piangere quanto gli pareva, di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla commozione, senza stare troppo a pensare a coloro che gli stavano accanto, senza preoccuparsi dell’immagine che dava di sé.

Ora, davanti al cinema, non era certissimo di voler entrare a vedere il film in questione.

Eppure aveva detto ad Aiba che ci sarebbe andato con lui. Ed era certo che si sarebbe dispiaciuto se alla fine non fosse entrato, se si fosse rifiutato di entrare, soprattutto una volta che era arrivato lì, aveva fatto il biglietto e mancava poco all’inizio della proiezione.

Così come era sicuro del fatto che Nino si sarebbe offeso a morte se non fosse andato a vedere quel film di cui era tanto fiero.

Ohno era dunque dibattuto fra la voglia di tornare a casa e aspettare che uscisse il DVD per vederlo a casa in santa pace, libero di commuoversi quanto voleva, e la prospettiva di ritrovarsi tutti i giorni con un Ninomiya palesemente imbronciato che, ne era certo, gli avrebbe fatto costantemente pesare il fatto di non essere andato a vederlo.

Stava fermo lì, davanti al cinema, fissando il biglietto che aveva tra le mani come avrebbe fissato una pistola carica.

Fu in quel momento che Aiba gli arrivò alle spalle; gli si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e indicando l’entrata con un cenno della testa.

“Riida muoviti, mancano meno di due minuti all'inizio del film" gli disse, con un sorriso. Ohno si morse un labbro, tentennando.

"Ma no, Masaki, ne mancheranno almeno dieci" gli disse, in un mormorio poco convincente, andando a guardare l’ora.

Era vero quanto gli aveva detto il più piccolo, ovviamente.

Mancavano meno di due minuti all’inizio del film, e lui ancora non sapeva che cosa fare.

Aiba lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Qualcosa non va, Oh-chan?” gli chiese, con aria incuriosita.

Ohno tacque per qualche istante, continuando a spostare lo sguardo dalla locandina del film ad Aiba.

Alla fine sospirò, facendo un passo verso l’entrata come se stesse andando al patibolo.

“Hai ragione, Aiba-chan. Il film sta per iniziare, entriamo” gli disse, mogio.

Si sedettero in sala, e Satoshi cominciò a torcersi le mani.

Sarebbero state due ore lunghissime.

*******

Erano comparsi i titoli di coda, ma Ohno non ci fece caso.

Piangeva, come previsto.

Aveva provato a trattenersi. Non aveva pianto per più di metà film, ma alla fine non ce l’aveva fatta più a resistere, e aveva ceduto.

Non c’era un motivo particolare per cui stesse piangendo, sapeva solo che il film gli aveva fatto venire un magone, gli aveva messo inquietudine addosso e gli aveva fatto provare un’incredibile tristezza.

Aveva visto Aiba lanciargli delle occhiate di tanto in tanto, con aria confusa; quando si erano riaccese le luci in sala, il più piccolo si era affrettato ad uscire, lasciandolo di parecchio indietro.

Satoshi l’aveva seguito, lentamente, e una volta arrivato fuori l’aveva trovato ad aspettarlo.

“Aiba-chan! Scusa se sono rimasto indietro, io...” cominciò, ma l’altro lo fermò con un gesto secco della mano.

“Non ti preoccupare Riida. È colpa mia, ho pensato che... ecco, che volessi rimanere un po’ in disparte. Ti ho visto piangere e non volevo intromettermi.” gli disse, arrossendo leggermente.

“Oh!” ribatté semplicemente Ohno, non sapendo bene come reagire alla premura dell’altro. Dopo averlo fissato per qualche secondo, si asciugò gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“La prossima volta andiamo a vedere una commedia, ti va?” propose, e l’altro fece un sospiro sollevato, come se stesse trattenendo il fiato.

“Sì, certo! Di solito sono io quello che si commuove, non so che cosa fare quando succede a qualcun altro!” Ohno rise.

“Scusami. Mi piacciono i film di guerra, ma... mi fanno un brutto effetto” spiegò, e il più piccolo annuì.

“Già. Immagino che visti al cinema poi siano ancora peggio” sorrise, scuotendo la testa “Allora la prossima volta, sarà una commedia.” confermò, cominciando ad avviarsi verso la macchina.

Ohno lo seguì docilmente.

Non ebbe il cuore di dirgli che quando fosse uscito il DVD e l’avesse visto di nuovo a casa, da solo, probabilmente avrebbe pianto il doppio.

Ma non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a vederlo.


End file.
